<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mitri by MilkyCabbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966056">Mitri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyCabbage/pseuds/MilkyCabbage'>MilkyCabbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Medical Examination, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Pacifiers, Piss, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Thumb-sucking, bottle feeding, temperature taking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyCabbage/pseuds/MilkyCabbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude finally managed to get a better look at Dimitri. He had his thumb stuck in his mouth while a small droplet of drool was slowly dribbling down his chin. Whatever had happened at that laboratory must have gone terribly wrong, Claude thought.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dimitri disappears after the battle of Gronder Field, only to show up on Claude's doorstep in Dedue's arms one year later. However, he is nothing like Claude remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything in like 5 years because there was not enough ABDL in this fandom and I want to change that. Please note that this is just horny nonesense from my goblin brain, so the politics that are mentioned won't make any sense and I'm just making things up as I go. This first chapter is kind of short but there will be more soon.</p>
<p>(Also English is not my first language so that's that.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude absentmindedly stared at the various trade agreements and proposals laid out on his wooden desk. Ever since the war had ended and most of Fódlan had fallen under the reign of the Adrestian Empire things had gotten rather boring. He sighed while putting down his quill. Being the king of Almyra had been less exciting than he had expected as well, since most of his time was spent arguing with merchants about taxes, which reminded him that he still had…</p>
<p>Claude was abruptly ripped out of his thoughts by the door of his office swinging open. One of the guards came barreling in in a frenzy, looking like he had just seen a ghost.</p>
<p>“Your majesty!” The soldier bowed. “There is a man from Duscur who would like to speak with you. He has a blonde man with him and says you are old acquaintances.”</p>
<p>‘A man from Duscur… and a blonde man… could it be… no.’ Claude had been sure that Dimitri and Dedue had fallen at Gronder Field more than a year ago. Them appearing here, in Almyra more than one year later after being presumably dead, would be nothing short of a miracle.<br/>Against his better judgment Claude made a decision.</p>
<p>“Please bring them here, I would like to speak with them.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.” The guard bowed again and quickly left the room as quick as he had entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing in front of him really were Dedue and who he believed to be Dimitri. He wasn’t sure since the taller man was carrying him, holding the blonde to his chest, tightly wrapped into a blanket.</p>
<p>“Please have a seat” Claude said, gesturing towards one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. “And please tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, your Majesty.” Dedue bowed his head, sitting down while still holding Dimitri safely in his arms.<br/>“After the battle at Gronder Field we attempted to flee, sadly His High- Dimitri” Dedue corrected “and I got separated. He was captured by some mages I do not know the affiliation of and taken away. I spent all my time searching for him and finally found him in a laboratory near the Almyran border. With the current state of Faerghus I had no idea where to go-” Dedue paused. Dimitri had let out a small whimper, prompting the Duscurian to carefully sit him down onto the floor.</p>
<p>Claude finally managed to get a better look at Dimitri. He had his thumb stuck in his mouth while a small droplet of drool was slowly dribbling down his chin. Whatever had happened at that laboratory must have gone terribly wrong, Claude thought.<br/>Dimitri looked considerably smaller without all of his imposing black armor and furs covering him, he looked almost...cute. The Almyran’s gaze fell onto Dimitri’s right eye. He had always wondered what it looked like underneath. Now he finally had his answer. A small scar went vertically across his face, which must have left his eye blind, judging from his hazy white iris. His blonde hair had grown as well, Claude noticed. It went past his shoulders, framing Dimitri’s pretty face perfectly.</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what happened to him?” He asked, turning his attention back to Dedue before his imagination could spiral out of his control too much.<br/>“Sadly, I do not know. He was already like that when I found him.” Dedue answered, gesturing broadly towards Dimitri. “I believe they performed some sort of experiment on him, maybe because of his crest.” he continued.</p>
<p>“Hmm… until we find out what happened to him, I wouldn’t mind you staying here.” Claude said, trying his best to sound nonchalant.<br/>He had often thought about Dimitri, ever since he met the future King of Faerghus at the monastery.   When he had heard about his presumed death at Gronder Field, Claude had been devastated. Of course, he never let anyone know about that, he couldn’t risk vulnerability in his position. Nevertheless, he had spent many nights hoping to see the blonde again, maybe in better, more peaceful times and he wasn’t going to let that chance slip through, against his better judgment. He usually was not quick to trust other people and their intentions, but something about Dimitri seemed to completely overturn any sort of common sense he had in him.</p>
<p>“I cannot possibly accept such an offer freely.” Dedue exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine.” Claude lazily waved his hand. “If you can’t accept my offer without offering something in return, I’m sure I can come up with something I need help with.” He paused.<br/>“Actually, there are discussions of a trade agreement with Duscur, I’m sure that having someone of Duscurian descent with me would grant me an advantage…”</p>
<p>Claude was interrupted by Dimitri letting out another cute whine. If someone would have told him that he was even capable of making such cute little noises, he would have likely laughed in their face. He looked back at him and noticed the slight pink flush on his face. Another emotion he definitely didn’t think Dimitri was able to express, especially after seeing him wreak havoc at Gronder Field. Before he could continue these thoughts into whatever direction they were currently drifting, Claude noticed a little puddle forming underneath Dimitri who promptly started crying.</p>
<p>“Oh.” That was definitely not what Claude had expected to witness when he got out of bed this morning.</p>
<p>Dedue nearly jumped out of his chair before starting to apologize profusely.<br/>“This has kept happening since I found him. I’m terribly sorry your Majesty.” He bent down to pick the still whimpering Dimitri off the ground.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Claude said, still starring daggers at the puddle on the ground in disbelief.<br/>“Ask one of the maids on the hallway to show you to the guestrooms. Tell them I’ll send you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, your Majesty.” Dedue slightly bowed his head again and turned towards the door.</p>
<p>“And Dedue, please call me Claude, there is no need for formalities, we’re old friends after all.” He managed to throw in before Dedue nodded and left the room.</p>
<p>Claude let himself sink back into his chair. This day surely had taken an unexpected turn. He made a plan to talk to one of his older maids who had experience with children once he finished the paperwork that was still scattered on his desk. He surely could use some advice right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedue learns how to take care of Dimitris little problem. Dimitri is not happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this is where the ABDL stuff really starts to kick in so... yeah you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He remembers being bathed by Dedue and then wrapped up into some soft blankets before getting tucked into bed. He also remembers something else. They were in an office of some kind. And Claude was there. Claude…</p><p>An embarrassing memory resurfaced suddenly. The reason Dedue had given him a bath was because he had a little accident on the floor.</p><p>‘Great.’ he thought. The first time he sees Claude again after a very unfortunate meeting at Gronder Field he manages to wet himself in front of everyone, in Claudes office no less. Dimitri felt his face heat up with shame.</p><p>‘Pathetic.’ he heard a familiar voice echo somewhere in his head.</p><p>‘You need to avenge us, hang her head from the gates of Enbarr!’</p><p>He shook his head, trying to ignore it. Even if he wanted to get revenge or do anything, really, it was not like he was able to do so anyways.<br/>
It was as if his body did not want to cooperate with him at all, no matter how hard he tried. When he had attempted to explain himself to Dedue after being found in that laboratory he was experimented on, the only thing he got out was babyish blabbering. Dimitri had bitterly concluded that his ability to speak normally was currently about as nonexistent as his bladder control and his ability to use his crest.</p><p>He heard a knock on the door. Dedue who had been sitting on a chair, looking out of the window, taking in the almyran nature, got up to let whoever was at the other side in.</p><p>Surprisingly enough it was Claude with an older maid in tow. Dimitri definitely didn’t expect to see him again this soon. He felt his face turn red again with shame. Out of all people, Claude was probably the last person he wanted to see in this state.</p><p>The maid stepped towards the bed and laid out some supplies. The only things Dimitri could recognize were some cloths and a pair of frilly looking … panties? Before his imagination or the voices for that matter, were able to get the better of him, Claude spoke up.</p><p>“I have asked one of my maids for help to take care of Dimitris little… issue.” Claude paused. “She has experience with children, I’m sure she is able to offer some advice.”</p><p>“Thank you for your help, we appreciate it.” Dedue said.</p><p>Actually, Dimitri didn’t appreciate this at all. He was sure that whatever was about to come would be mortifying at best.</p><p>“I’m going to show you how to diaper him until he gets better.” The maid held up a little tub.</p><p>It was definitely going to be mortifying, Dimitri concluded. The last time someone had put him into diapers was more than twenty years ago, minus that embarrassing bed-wetting phase that he would rather pretend never happened.</p><p>Dimitri threw a pleading look to Dedue. If he had to go through this humiliating procedure, he at least wanted to be touched by someone he trusted. Preferably without Claude as his smug spectator, but that was seemingly out of question right now.</p><p>“If I may-” Dedue at least seemed to understand. “I would rather do this myself.”</p><p>“Of course, I will instruct you then. If you may lift the blanket a little.”</p><p>Dedue complied and lifted the blanket he was covered with, revealing that Dimitri was in fact not wearing anything. He instinctively wanted to cover himself up, but his hands did not comply. He knew that he was pretty small and if he would have been with just Dedue it would have been fine, he had seen him in various states of undress over the years, but the fact that he could watch Claude grin while directly looking at him made him want to disappear into the ground.  </p><p>Before Dimitri could prepare himself for any more humiliation the maid instructed Dedue to lift his legs up, as a longer piece of cloth was placed underneath him. It felt like cotton, kind of soft and comfortable, as much as he hated to admit it.</p><p>“Please apply some of this cream where the diaper will be, we wouldn’t want his delicate skin to get irritated.” The maid smiled.</p><p>He was anything but delicate, Dimitri thought offended. He could crush a man’s skull with one hand, well used to at least. Now he was helplessly watching as Dedue followed along the instructions.</p><p>He observed the taller man unscrew the lid from the little container the maid had been holding up. It was starting to dawn on him what was going to happen when his legs where lifted up yet again. Dedue shot him an encouraging smile before Dimitri felt a warm, calloused finger gently apply some of the cream between his cheeks and to his rim.</p><p>This was absolutely humiliating. He felt tears welling up in his eyes even though he didn’t want to cry, especially not in front of Claude again. It was as if crying was the only thing he could do to express himself now, babyish babbling aside.  </p><p>As he felt tears rolling down his flushed cheeks while Dedue leaned over to tenderly ruffle his hair before opening another container upon instruction.</p><p>“I know you don’t like this but it’s necessary.”</p><p>Dimitri felt slightly better for second, until there was baby powder being sprinkled all over his privates, making his already unimpressive dick look even smaller. Claude grinning to himself made everything even worse for some inexplicable reason. Even though he had to admit that the babyish smell of the powder was quite nice as well, definitely better than the stench of the battlefield...</p><p>Dedue meanwhile had finished wrapping the cloth securely around Dimitris hips and started tying the lace of the frilly looking panties from earlier around his waist. The cloth felt secure and soft rubbing gently against his powdered little dick and balls, even though he didn’t want to admit that to himself just yet. He lightly shifted his legs around and noticed that he wasn’t able to close them at all, thanks to all the thick fabric.</p><p> The maid was offering Dedue some more practical advice, but Dimitri didn’t really understand what she was saying, nor did he care. He had instinctively started to suck his thumb for comfort instead, just like he used to do when he was a young child. Actually, he did that for longer than he wanted to admit as well, but Dimitri decided to shove these memories back into his subconsciousness. His current situation was humiliating enough, he didn’t need to resurface his long thought forgotten childhood memories.</p><p> </p><p>Dedue draped the blanket back over him, making sure Dimitri was properly covered and tucked in before gently patting the blonde’s hair again.</p><p>Claude of course had to remark how cute he thought Dimitri was before leaving the room with the maid in tow. </p><p>Dimitri meanwhile had pressed his eyes shut, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks, hoping that it would help to blend out the humiliation he had just gone through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks and congrats for making it trough this whole chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri has a little problem. Dedue helps him out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to rewrite stuff in this chapter several times because I wasn't happy with it but I decided that enough is enough so here is chapter 3. Dimitri finally gets the babying he deserves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri woke up to the same unfamiliar ceiling yet again. He must have fallen asleep at some point. Judging by the clock he could see from the bed it was the next day. Just how long had he been asleep for?  <br/>Dedue was nowhere to be seen as well. He probably had more important business to attend to, since the taller man usually didn’t leave his side for too long.</p>
<p>Dimitri shifted around in his bed a bit, noticing something warm and heavy between his legs. He remembered the thick diaper he was put in, which now felt considerably more wet than yesterday. It rubbed against his dick perfectly as Dimitri tried to turn to his side, making him let out a little pathetic moan. He couldn’t believe he actually managed to wet himself enough to soak the entire cloth while he was asleep. He also couldn’t believe how good the wet cloth felt, pressing against his slowly hardening erection, which made him even more upset.</p>
<p>As he felt tears welling up in his eyes, partially due to the embarrassment and partially out of frustration, he heard the door swing open.<br/>Dedue stepped in, carrying a baby bottle filled with what he assumed to be milk. The taller man must have noticed that Dimitri was upset as he immediately went up to the bed to check on him.<br/>The blonde instinctively stretched out his arms, hoping that Dedue would come and pick him up and maybe even pat his head again.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Dedue set down the bottle on the bedside table and picked him up before sitting back down on the bed balancing Dimitri on one of his legs, tightly holding him in place with his big strong hands.</p>
<p>Dimitri felt his diaper rub against Dedues thigh, who was gently bouncing him on his leg, probably in an attempt to calm him down, which made him let out another pathetic whimper.</p>
<p>Dedue seemed understandably confused and unsure what to do exactly. Dimitri tried to grind his diaper against Dedue’s leg again, to no avail, but at least the Duscurian seemed to slowly get what was going on.</p>
<p>“Do… do you need a change perhaps?” He finally understood and gave the front of Dimitri’s diaper a controlling squeeze. This made the blonde moan out loud. The sensation of the damp padding rubbing against his little erection was just too much.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Dedue gently laid Dimitri down on the soft bed. He started to untie the frilly diaper cover which was still tightly wrapped around his waist before carefully pulling the actual diaper down as well. There he was greeted by Dimitris bobbing erection, already leaking with precum.</p>
<p>He felt his face turn bright red. He couldn’t believe that he was already leaking, just from a little bit of friction. He really was starting to feel like a helpless baby, having to rely on Dedue for some pleasure.</p>
<p>Dedue seemed to be just as flustered, looking terribly lost and overwhelmed with the situation.</p>
<p>“I should get something to clean you up properly, please stay still for a moment.” The Duscurian said, turning around red faced to grab a clean cloth.</p>
<p>Dimitri was left laying naked on the bed, pathetic erection flopping onto his stomach. He wondered if he could convince Dedue to touch him some more maybe…<br/>Before Dimitri was able to continue his rather questionable trail of thought, Dedue stepped in front of the bed again.</p>
<p>“I’m going to clean you up if that is alright?” Dimitri nodded in response.</p>
<p>The taller man bent down and started carefully wiping down Dimitris dick, starting at his balls. He desperately bucked his hips into Dedues touch, whimpering for some sort of relief.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, please I cannot possibly do such a thing.” Dedue stated.</p>
<p>The blonde didn’t care, he was going to get his way, if he had to be in this situation, he at least wanted to make the most of it, so he bucked his hips again while whining some more.</p>
<p>“I really shouldn’t-” Dimitri threw another pleading look hoping that this approach would work better.</p>
<p>“I- Alright if you really want this, I suppose I cannot ignore an order.” Dedue smiled before he hesitantly started rubbing Dimitris dick in between his thumb and index finger, gently moving his foreskin to reveal his pinkish tip. He felt Dedue’s other hand stroke his soft little balls, making sure to properly empty them. </p>
<p>Dimitri had to moan again. Dedues calloused fingers felt incredible carefully but firmly stroking his erection. It had been so long since he had any kind of relief, he already started seeing stars. He could tell he was close, leaking with precum already.</p>
<p>Dedue gave him a last few strokes before Dimitri just couldn’t hold it any longer and came with a whimper, splattering little droplets cum all over Dedues hand.</p>
<p>“Oh…” The Duscurian pulled his hand back, wiping it with wet cloth he still had nearby.</p>
<p>Dimitri felt like he was about to cry again and decided to try and pull up his blanket to hide underneath. Dedue just chuckled and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time for a change now.”  He pulled the wet diaper that was starting to feel uncomfortably cold away and wrapped him into a new one. Dedue made sure to gently reapply the thick diaper cream between Dimitris cheeks, running his fingers teasingly along his rim before sprinkling some baby powder all over his privates. He gave Dimitri’s diaper a last controlling pat after successfully wrapping him up. Then he stood up from the bed to walk over to the big wardrobe at the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“Claude gave this to me earlier this morning.” Dedue pulled out a hanger from behind the heavy wooden doors.</p>
<p>On it was a short, baby-blue dress with puffy sleeves and a frilly hem, matching the diaper cover he was already wearing. The dress looked quite short, especially considering his height, Dimitri thought. However, he decided to not question Claude’s intentions any further. This would just give him a headache.</p>
<p>“I’m sure this will look quite adorable on you.” Dedue sat the now pouty looking Dimitri up to pull the dress over his head and navigate is arms trough the armholes before gently laying him back down on the soft mattress.  </p>
<p>As Dimitri had expected the dress did nothing to hide his diaper at all. Probably another one of Claude’s jokes, he concluded, closing his eyes to escape the embarrassment.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re hungry.” He felt the mattress sink in beside him as Dedue sat back down beside him.</p>
<p>Dimitri suddenly noticed something soft push against his lips. He opened his eyes slightly to see that Dedue was holding the bottle from earlier in one hand. Now that he thought about it, he was a bit hungry…as embarrassing as it was, drinking some milk surely wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” The taller man gently stroked Dimitris hair while he was obediently sucking on his bottle, drinking his milk.</p>
<p> Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Examination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claude and Dedue try their best to find out what is wrong with Dimitri.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sort of late today but I got really drunk during online class so sorry lol. </p><p>This chapter went into a let's say intresting direction and I think I found a new kink, but I regret to inform you that my passion for piss is still very strong in this one. Writing Dimitri pissing himself keeps me going man.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dimitri, please hold still for a moment, your hair is all messy.” Dimitri was seated on Dedue’s lap, who was currently fussing around with his hair. It had gotten quite long, a little past his shoulders and the last proper haircut he had was years ago. Dimitri didn’t mind all that much, all the hair falling into his face made it easier to hide his embarrassment at least. Dedue seemed to think otherwise.</p><p>“I should get some hair ties for you…” Dedue gently tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Dimitris ear.</p><p>Dimitri just shook his head in response letting his hair fall back into his face, earning a sigh from Dedue.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Oh, they are earlier than I expected, please come in.”</p><p>The door swung open and Claude entered, a women dressed in white robes in tow.</p><p>“I brought a healer as I said I would, maybe she can figure out whats wrong.” Claude smiled.</p><p>Dimitri was starting to wonder if Claude didn’t have anything better to do than watching him get humiliated. Didn’t the king of Almyra have more important things to do? On the other hand, what did he know? He was nothing more than a drooling baby at the moment. Quite literally, he thought as Dedue wiped his mouth.</p><p>“Before we start, I have something for you.” Claude held out a lion plush. It looked really soft and Dimitri had no idea how Claude managed to get this so fast, but he decided to accept the gift, carefully holding it to his chest. The plush was even softer than it looked, Dimitri noticed, while Dedue thanked Claude in his stead.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt but if I may I would like to get on with the examination.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Claude apologetically held up his hands. “Please go ahead.”</p><p>“Please lay him down and undress him, I would like to see if there is anything noticeable, I can find with white magic.”</p><p>Dedue stood up and lowered Dimitri onto the mattress. He decided to just go along with it without fussing, obediently raising his arms for Dedue to undress him. Suddenly the blonde was very thankful for his new toy, since it was big enough to hide his face behind. As much as he wanted to find out what was going on with him, laying on the bed exposed in just his diaper was horribly embarrassing.</p><p>“How adorable.” He heard Claude comment from the side.</p><p>That comment certainly wanted to make him disappear even more. Why was Claude so interested in him anyway?  Especially regarding his current state, there was nothing he could gain from being nice. Could it be that Claude was...</p><p>Dimitri let out a startled yelp when he felt the healers cold hands touch his chest.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry honey, I just need to check for injuries.”</p><p>He felt his face heat up as her hands slowly made their way across his chest, lightly brushing past Dimitris sensitive nipples, making them perk up in interest. He couldn’t stop himself from letting a small whimper escape his lips. The warm and soft hands combined with the soothing white magic felt heavenly.</p><p>“Well, I can’t find anything wrong physically, aside from some old already healed wounds and scars.” The healer brought a hand up to Dimitris forehead.</p><p>“He does feel a little bit warm, maybe I should take his temperature just to be sure.” She pulled a thermometer out of one of the pockets in her robe.</p><p>Oh no. Oh no no no, Dimitri knew where this was going and he sure wasn’t mentally prepared to go through the fourth traumatically humiliating experience in such a short time frame. (When has he ever been mentally prepared for anything that happened to him?)</p><p>“Yes, please do so. I could not forgive myself if something were to happen to him.” Dedue interjected. He sure sounded concerned.</p><p>The healer moved to undo the ribbon with which Dedue had carefully tied the diaper cover together and pulled it down. Luckily he had just gotten a change beforehand, so he at least wasn’t wet. As if that would have made the situation any better...</p><p>He watched as the woman applied some oil to the end of the thermometer and before he knew it Dedue was holding up his legs.</p><p>“Please don’t be startled, this might feel slightly cold.” Without further warnings Dimitri slowly felt the cold tip of the thermometer slide smoothly past his rim, making him shiver.</p><p>Well, there went the last bit of his dignity. He could swear he heard Claude quietly chuckle to himself, probably enjoying the scene. Bastard. Dimitri made a mental note to strangle him as soon as he got back to his usual self. Maybe he could utilize his crest ability for a bit…<br/>
He felt tears of frustration collect in the corners of his eyes but decided to at least try to keep it together as well as he could. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he would know how to reverse whatever was wrong with him.</p><p>His hopes where suddenly crushed by a tinge in his bladder. It was very sudden and usually the blonde would have easily managed to hold it. Then he remembered his lack of bladder control, right the moment he started peeing. So much for keeping it together.</p><p>“Oh my, looks like he had a little accident.” The healer seemed completely unperturbed by what just happened and just grabbed a cloth to wipe down the thermometer she had unceremonially pulled out.</p><p>Dimitri finally got over the initial shock and had started to cry, against his former determination to not to so. At least Dedue was already comforting him, gently wiping his tears away with his thumb before moving on to properly clean him up.</p><p>“Well, he does not have a fever, his temperature is completely fine.”</p><p>“That is great to hear.” Dedue sighed in relieve while simultaneously trying to maneuver Dimitri back into his dress.</p><p>“So… you have no idea what is wrong either?” Claude asked.</p><p>“Considering that he bears a quite powerful crest I believe a suppression spell went a bit too far and caused these… side effects. It will wear off eventually, but it will take some time.”</p><p>‘Well, wasn’t this just a hell of twisted joke.’ Dimitri thought. He was stuck as a helpless baby for an unforeseeable amount of time, having to rely on others to care for him. Fantastic.</p><p>“Huh, seems like this is going to be a long-term issue, but don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.” Claude gave him one of his trademark winks.</p><p>All red-faced Dimitri could think of was how he would break Claude’s nose once this was over, even though, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, sitting on Dedue’s lap and getting as many headpats as he wanted was not all bad.</p><p>“Thank you for your generosity.” Dedue said, holding Dimitri a bit closer than usual.</p><p>“Oh you’re more than welcome. Anyway, I must take my leave now, lots of work you know. If you’d like to you can join me for tea later.” Claude turned on his heels towards the door and proceeded to trip over the doorstep out of the room.</p><p>The healer followed suit, and Dimitri silently rejoiced Claude almost falling flat on his face. It was definitely unusual to see Claude stumble around like this, since he usually moved in a graceful manner, but maybe justice did exist after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Teatime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claude and Dedue have some tea and Dimitri is there too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today I will be channeling my inner horny thoughts through Claude because why not. He needs to have some fun too. </p><p>I tried writing a slightly longer chapter this time but I kind of suck so let's see if I can keep it up lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude was sitting in his tea-room, staring attentively at the door. Dedue was untypically late, maybe he was busy with something, or rather someone.<br/>
He shook his head, trying desperately to get Dimitri out of his head. Ever since they had shown up at the castle it was all that Claude could think about. Why was he not able to get his mind off the blonde? It was seriously starting to get to him, as well as impacting his productivity. Every time he tried to concentrate on his paperwork the picture of a teary-eyed Dimitri holding his plush lion popped into his head instead. Claude sighed, there was nothing he could do about it right now anyway, better just try and think about wyvern or whatever else wouldn’t result in an awkward boner. </p><p>The door finally swung open after what felt like an eternity and Dedue finally stepped in, Dimitri in his arms as usual. Claude was pleasantly surprised when he noticed that he was still holding his plushie in one arm. The other one was just draped over Dedue’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m terribly sorry for making you wait, I had to change Dimitri as well as get some milk before coming here.” Dedue apologized.</p><p>Now that he mentioned it, Dimitri was not in his dress from earlier today anymore. Instead, he wore a light blue romper with some frills on the sleeves and short legs as well as an equally frilly white bib. Even though Claude had commissioned the clothes himself and had a rough idea of what they would look like, he was still surprised by how cute they actually are.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, please have a seat.” He gestured towards the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. </p><p>Dedue complied and set a bottle with milk on the table before sitting down and positioning Dimitri safely on his lap. </p><p>“Why don’t you sit him down on the floor for a bit?” Claude asked. “The carpet is quite soft, I’m sure it will be fine.” </p><p>“Well, you see… he does not particularly like sitting on his own, I don’t want him to cry again.”</p><p>Huh… If it were him, he would just let him cry it out. But from what Claude had gathered Dimitri was rather sensitive, so maybe this was not the best approach. Dedue was probably just so used to doing what Dimitri wanted that he just went along with it without question. Poor guy probably didn’t have a break since 1180. Claude noted to himself to offer to babysit should this situation continue, without any ulterior motives of course. Dedue just needed some time for himself without having to wipe someone else’s mouth every five minutes. Which brought him to another great idea…</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I could hold Dimitri for a bit so you can drink your tea.” </p><p>“Well… if you don’t mind you can try, I suppose.” Dedue hesitantly stood up again and walked over to Claude who had already pushed his chair back to make some space before the white-haired man carefully lowered Dimitri on Claude’s lap. </p><p>“I hope he is not too heavy for you.” Dedue smiled apologetically.</p><p>“No don’t worry it will be fine.” </p><p>‘Finally, all those years of riding wyverns and leg workouts finally paid off, just for this moment’, Claude thought amused. </p><p>Dimitri was actually not nearly as heavy as he expected him to be. He smelled faintly of baby powder, Claude noticed. He also noticed that Dimitri didn’t seem to be particularly happy about his new sitting arrangement, as he already had tears welling up in his eyes. Claude however wasn’t about to let this chance to hold his once academy crush in his arms slip by so easily. While he had no idea how to deal with upset children, he just went with what he thought would work and wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s slender waist, holding him closer to himself. Luckily, this did seem to work at least a little bit. </p><p>“If I may make another request, could you please feed him this?” Dedue held up the bottle he had brought with him. “You just need to hold it for him.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best then.” Claude smiled, trying his best to hide the fact that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing while taking the bottle with his free hand. </p><p>‘Well here goes nothing.’ </p><p>He lifted the bottle up and nudged the soft nipple gently in Dimitri’s mouth who immediately started sucking eagerly. Claude watched his pretty pink lips wrapped around the soft rubber tip, completely enticed by what he was witnessing. He could not help but let his imagination wander, wondering how those same pretty lips would look like wrapped around his cock instead, sucking on it just like he did with his bottle. Eventually Dimitri would get some milk that way too, maybe splattered all over that cute face of his…</p><p>Claude could feel his dick twitching in interest and prayed that Dimitri wouldn’t be able to feel it through his thick diaper. He really should save these thoughts for his bedroom. </p><p>While he was still internally battling his growing erection, he watched a bit of milk dribble down Dimitri’s chin. Dedue was occupied with his tea, so Claude seized the opportunity and quickly took his finger to wipe the milk off. In a moment of utter brilliance, he decided that it would be a waste to just wipe his hand and instead quickly licked it off his finger before giving Dimitri his best smile. Claude desperately wanted to see his reaction, since he could not shake the feeling that the blonde was not as cute and innocent as he seemed in his frilly little outfit.<br/>
And as expected, Dimitri seemingly understood exactly what just happened and started blushing. While this didn’t get Claude much further with his hypothesis, he had at least managed to feed him his bottle successfully without making a mess.<br/>
Claude gently pulled the bottle away and set it back on the table before he decided that Dimitri deserved some praise for drinking everything so obediently. </p><p>“What a good boy, you finished all your milk.” Claude brought a hand up to his head and ruffled his hair a bit, just like he had seen Dedue do it. </p><p>Dimitri’s hair was surprisingly soft and silky, Dedue had probably put in a lot of effort to get it that way, considering how tangled and messy it had been at their last reunion at Gronder Field. </p><p>Dedue just nodded in agreement before turning his attention back to his tea. </p><p>Maybe this was a good opportunity to figure out how much of an innocent baby the blonde really was at the moment, Claude thought. He carefully moved his free hand to the front of Dimitri’s diaper and gave the thick fabric a quick squeeze, hoping to get a reaction of some sort. </p><p>Dimitri just let out a faint little whimper in response before little sparkling tears started welling up in his eyes. How adorable. Claude would have loved to continue his teasing, but he didn’t want to risk getting strangled by Dedue for daring to make his little prince cry, so he decided to quickly pull his hand back, before the Duscurian could notice.</p><p>He was still frantically trying to come up with a new strategy to stop Dimitri from crying when he recalled what one of his maids had told him. To easily calm a baby down you can give them a pacifier to sooth them…. Thinking of it, when Dimitri was upset during his diaper change, he did suck his thumb so maybe this could actually work. On that note, Claude remembered that he had asked said maid to purchase a pacifier alongside the other needed supplies and he also remembered that he had shoved said pacifier into his pocket prior to coming here.</p><p>Happy to have come up with a solution Claude reached into the pocket on his linen pants and pulled the item of his desire out, only to quickly push it between Dimitri’s pretty pink lips. To his surprise the blonde seemed so startled by this move that he must have forgotten his desire to cry. </p><p>Pleased with himself Claude looked over to Dedue who seemed just as confused, holding his teacup in place halfway to his mouth. </p><p>“Uh… The maid I have been consulting on the other matters had recommended this to me. She told me that children should not suck their thumbs too much and that this is a better alternative.”</p><p>Dedue just hummed in response and took a last sip of his tea before setting the cup back down on the saucer with a quiet clank. </p><p>Dimitri meanwhile had gone completely quiet on Claude’s lap, suckling his pacifier while sleepily rubbing eyes with one hand. Being this cute clearly must be exhausting. </p><p>On the opposite side of the table, Dedue carefully placed his now empty teacup on the corresponding saucer and stood up from his chair. </p><p>“Thank you for holding Dimitri for me, the tea was very pleasant. However, I’m afraid I have to leave now. I think I need to lay him down for a nap now. He gets quite cranky if he’s tired.”</p><p>Yeah, Claude would not want to risk that. The last time Dimitri was a bit too cranky several people were left without their head or at least with some Areadbhar-shaped stab wounds. </p><p>He was almost a bit disappointed when the blonde happily stretched his arms out to return to Dedue’s arms. Maybe Dimitri didn’t like him that much, Claude thought. Well, he’d work on that. Even if it was hard to admit, he wanted Dimitri to like him, just like Dedue. Maybe let him hold him in his lap for a bit longer and eventually take baths together? </p><p>He shook his head. His thoughts were clearly heading into the wrong direction here.<br/>
“Well, I wish you a very pleasant nap then.” He smiled at Dimitri, who had buried most of his face in the crook of Dedue’s neck. </p><p>“We shall try our best then.” Dedue answered before walking towards the door.</p><p>Claude would have escorted them out of the room, but he had just managed to finally tuck his erection into his waistband discreetly and definitely didn’t want to risk anything. Instead, he absentmindedly stared at his now cold tea sitting in front of him. Getting to hold Dimitri close to him on his lap had made him completely forget about it. Maybe he should take a little detour to his bedroom as well, maybe take a quick nap before getting back to his paperwork that was still stacking up on his desk. Claude threw his head back with a sigh. There was so much work to do and yet he was unable to concentrate…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedue gets Dimitri ready for bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! Sorry for the lack of updates, but school and work happened and I had no time to do things that bring me joy. <br/>This chapter also took me forever to write and english is hard lol. Everything in this chapter is so kind of soft and cute I don't know, DimiDue turns my brain to mush, next one is gonna be different I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedue casually leaned back in his chair, placing the book that he was reading on his thighs in one fluid motion. He and Dimitri had been at Claude’s castle for over a week now. A lot had changed since they had arrived and Dedue still was not able to make sense of any of it. Dimitri was still in his rather unfortunate state with no foreseeable improvement as of yet. Even though he did seem happier and less stressed in his newly found second childhood. Definitely less murderous and crazed with revenge. But then again, what where babies concerned with expect maybe new shiny toys anyways? </p>
<p>Dedue sighed and put a bookmark between the pages of the almyran cookbook he had found in Claude’s rather unorganized personal library. His first priority definitely wasn’t orderliness. However, putting aside the chaos of his private quarters Dedue had to admit he was quite impressed with his efficiency. In less than a week Claude had put together an entire nursery adjacent room including a crib made out of light willow. At first Dedue had thought that a normal bed would suffice, he really didn’t want to inconvenience anyone, but Dimitri had managed to roll himself out of bed somehow and ended up on the floor, very confused and upset. After the same thing had happened two nights in a row, they had decided that something more ‘age appropriate’ was needed. Dedue did not expect that this would also include a changing table, playpen and more toys, but it made his life significantly easier, so he wouldn’t complain. While he was looking around the room he noticed the clock on the wall above the door. It was already past eight in the evening. Time to get Dimitri ready for bed, especially since he still needed to be bathed, which admittedly could be a bit difficult, depending on the blonde’s cooperativeness. </p>
<p>Dedue sighed and got up from his chair and made his way over to the playpen a couple of steps away. Dimitri was quietly playing with some stuffed animals and didn’t seem to notice his presence. He did look very cute and innocent in his light blue romper, sitting on floor surrounded by toys and blankets. Definitely not like a man who was able to snap necks like toothpicks if he so desired. </p>
<p>His gaze stopped at the rattle next to Dimitri. It looked like an Areadbhar-miniature, just more age appropriate and made from wood instead of the bonelike, rather questionable original material. It reminded Dedue that he still needed to go and retrieve the real Areadbhar. When he freed Dimitri from the laboratory, he had hidden it away in a safe place, since he was not able to carry the lance alongside with Dimitri in his arms. Either way, swinging a relic weapon around would have drawn way too much attention and that was the last thing he had wanted at that time. However, now that he was not as busy, he should finally retrieve it at last. Dedue made a metal note to make use of Claude’s offer to babysit for a bit soon. </p>
<p>While he had been lost in thoughts Dedue didn’t notice that Dimitri had crawled up to him and was now holding up his arms expectantly, wanting to be picked up. </p>
<p>“Daddy?” He shyly asked.</p>
<p>‘D-Daddy?!’ Dedue was quite surprised by this. Sure, it was flattering that Dimitri seemed to view him that way, but it still felt wrong somehow. He was going to figure that out later. Now he had to focus on getting Dimitri to bed in time. Otherwise, he would be cranky all day again. Better get this over with as quick as possible.</p>
<p>Dedue bent down to take Dimitri into his arms almost effortlessly. He seemed compliant enough, wrapping his legs around Dedue. </p>
<p>“It’s time for your bath, Dimitri.” </p>
<p>“Nu – uh” he whined in response, burying his face in the crook of Dedue’s neck. </p>
<p>Why did he have to learn the word ‘no’ as well? He was cuter when he couldn’t talk back…</p>
<p>Dedue decided to just carry him to bathroom without further discussion. Luckily it was located in the side room and even had a changing table for Dimitri. The toilet didn’t work, Claude said something about pipes needing to be fixed but promised to have it taken care of soon. It didn’t matter anyway, since Dimitri mostly wet his diapers now, thanks to his lack of bladder control. </p>
<p>Dedue carefully laid him down on his changing table, making sure that his baby was comfortable and gave his hair a last stroke before turning his attention towards the bathtub. </p>
<p> It was quite a nice bathtub, different from the ones he knew from Fódlan. It was covered in tiles with a pretty floral pattern on it and had matching golden faucets. He turned on the water and carefully checked its temperature to make sure it was not to warm and not too cold. Satisfied with his work he decided to also add some bubble bath as well, Dimitri seemed to like that. </p>
<p>Dedue turned his attention back to Dimitri who was still laying on his changing table happily sucking on his fingers. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you undressed for your bath little one.” Dedue stepped up to him and started to undo the buttons in the crotch of his romper. </p>
<p>It definitely helped that Dimitri was not too fussy, despite his initial whining. Dedue set him up for a moment to pull his outfit over his head after some negation on bis side before turning his attention back to Dimitri’s diaper. He easily untied the diaper cover and pulled it down. After having to change the blonde for an entire week now Dedue had gotten rather skilled at it, effortlessly folding the cloths and wiping the cute little dick clean. Thinking of which, it was currently laying on Dimitri’s stomach, roughly the size of Dedue’s pinky. He would have loved to spend some more time thoroughly cleaning Dimitri’s balls as well, but he could tell that the bathtub was getting full and he needed to get a sleepy baby to bed, so he decided to postpone that to a different time. </p>
<p>Dedue easily lifted Dimitri up and walked over to the tub. Before he carefully sat him down in the water, he tested the temperature again to make absolutely sure everything was perfect. He had sworn to protect Dimitri after all, even though it now also included taking care of him in an unusual way. </p>
<p>While the Duscurian was still pondering his new tasks, he watched Dimitri splash some water around while playing with the foam. At least he was enjoying himself. </p>
<p>Dedue grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub and lathered it with some soap. He decided to start with Dimitri’s chest, gently running his fingers over the blonde’s nipples. Moving on Dedue washed his shoulders and back before turning his attention to Dimitri’s arms. He took Dimitri’s wrists and lifted his arms to reach his armpits. </p>
<p>“D-Daddy.” He giggled. </p>
<p>“Is my baby ticklish?” Dedue smiled and let go of Dimitri’s wrists again.</p>
<p>Now it was time to move on to his lower body… </p>
<p>Dedue started by running the washcloth along the blonde’s toned stomach and his impressively slim waist. He had a couple of now healed scars here and there but that somehow didn’t take away his overall cuteness, the Duscurian thought as his hand trailed down a bit further. With his free hand he reached down between Dimitri’s legs, gently rubbing his soft little dick and balls. He had to clean him thoroughly after all and the blonde seemed pleased enough with it. </p>
<p>“Do you like it when Daddy touches you there, baby?” Dedue felt weird calling himself that, but Dimitri appeared to like it, nodding his head eagerly. </p>
<p>He filed that reaction away for another time and continued with Dimitri’s legs. The only thing that was left now was his hair and Dimitri did not like that procedure at all. Dedue shuddered remembering how he had untangled and washed the blonde’s hair in tears after he rescued him from the laboratory. Now he made sure to be extra gentle with him to not upset him again. </p>
<p>Dedue took a pitcher from the edge of the bathtub and filled it up with water. </p>
<p>“Close your eyes Baby.” </p>
<p>Dimitri obeyed and Dedue poured the water over his pretty blond hair and started to massage his scalp with his fingertips. </p>
<p>Dimitri whined a little in response, but he stayed still for Dedue and let him finish his work. The Duscurian tipped Dimitri’s head back a little and carefully rinsed out the shampoo, making sure to not get anything in his eyes. </p>
<p>“All done. It was not that bad was it?” </p>
<p>Dimitri lightly shook his head in response.</p>
<p>He was probably getting tired, Dedue thought as he unplugged the bathtub. He grabbed a towel from a shelf on the wall, wrapped it around the blonde tightly and lifted him out of the tub over to his changing table to sit him down. </p>
<p>The first course of action from Dedue was to gently dry Dimitri’s hair off with a spare towel and slowly brush it all the way through to avoid any tangles. He had dealt with those enough after he rescued him and was not about to deal with all the crying again. Afterwards Dedue decided to just let his baby’s hair airdry, since it gave him adorable little waves that framed his pretty face perfectly.  </p>
<p>Finished with the blonde’s unruly mob of hair, Dedue gently nudged him to lay down again and continued to dry off the rest of his body. Dimitri didn’t complain or whine, he just quietly slipped his thumb into his mouth and started sucking. It was incredibly cute, honestly. </p>
<p>Dedue put the towel aside and took a cloth from underneath the changing table. Maybe he should double them up for the night, he wasn’t particularly keen on having to get up in the middle of the night again to change Dimitri because he had leaked on his mattress. Especially because he was understandably upset about his wet diapers, meaning that Dedue had to spend a considerable amount of time comforting the blonde and rocking him back to sleep. Even though Dedue was strong, cradling another tall man in his arms got tiring after a while and he did enjoy a full night’s sleep. So thicker diapers it was then. </p>
<p>While the white-haired man was busy applying the needed oil and powder, he remembered the time he had to help Dimitri after he had wet his bed during their academy time. It had happened after the events of Remire-Village. Dimitri had asked Dedue to please stay with him until he had fallen asleep and at some point, in the middle of the night, Dimitri had woken up from a nightmare with some very wet bedsheets. He was quite upset back then too, but he also had let Dedue willingly help him out and change his sheets for him. The best part about that memory was the cute blush on Dimitri’s face, the same he wore now during his diaper changes. </p>
<p>Dedue finished wrapping the fitted cloth around the blonde’s waist and lifted his legs to lay out a fitting diaper cover underneath. This particular one was just plain and white without any decorations, but it should suffice for the night. The Duscurian closed the buttons on the side with ease and pulled Dimitri up into a sitting position again. Dimitri instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Dedue’s body probably because he wanted to be picked up. </p>
<p>Dedue chuckled. “We are not finished yet, baby. You need your nightshirt first.”</p>
<p>Dimitri whined when Dedue gently peeled himself out of his embrace to grab his nightgown. Luckily, his crest was still suppressed, otherwise Dedue might have suffered a few broken ribs. Nothing some healing magic couldn’t fix, but uncomfortable none the less. </p>
<p>He quickly pulled the long dress over Dimitri’s head before he had a chance to complain and maneuvered his arms through the armholes.</p>
<p>The dress Dedue had picked out had a light blue tint and was simple as well, with some ruffles on the end of the long flowy sleeves and a small royal blue ribbon around the collar. Simple but pretty. </p>
<p>“Now you’re ready for bed.” Dedue lifted Dimitri into his arms and pressed a small kiss on the crown of his hair before carrying him back to his crib. </p>
<p>He carefully lowered Dimitri down on the mattress and pulled the covers up to tuck him in properly. His ‘little’ prince should be comfortable after all. Of course, he also remembered to slip a pacifier between the blonde’s soft pink lips. It seemed to help him calm down and fall asleep easier and Dedue welcomed everything that made Dimitri happy. </p>
<p>When he turned to leave the room, he felt a little tug on his shirt. He turned to see what was wrong and noticed almost instantly. Dimitri was missing his favorite lion plush that he carried with him all the time. </p>
<p>“Do you need your lion little one?” Dimitri lightly nodded into his pillow in response. </p>
<p>“Alright then.” Dedue sighed and started to pace trough the room, trying to find it. </p>
<p>He eventually found the plush sitting in the playpen between some other toys and blankets. </p>
<p>Back at the crib he placed it into Dimitri’s arms and ruffled his hair. Now that he was properly cared for, Dedue turned to leave again, only to be stopped by a muffled whine. </p>
<p>“Daddy stay?” </p>
<p>Well, he couldn’t exactly say no to such a sweet request. </p>
<p>“Of course I’ll stay.” Dedue moved in closer and started to gently stroke Dimitri’s soft cheek and hair and watched him drift off to sleep. </p>
<p>“Sleep well, little prince.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a reason why I specifically wrote about a non functioning toilet I swear it will make sense in like 3 chapters I'm the master of foresight and planning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Naptime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claude has some fun with Dimitri during his nap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I wanted to add a chapter every week? Yeah me neither. I was kind of fighting my executive dysfunction and guess who won. Not me. </p>
<p>Anyway, this chapter is very much non-con with the somnophilia stuff so you have been warned. </p>
<p>Also on another note the diapers I'm describing in this fic are those japanese type cloth diapers because disposables probably weren't around in that century and the japanese ones are the cutest so I'm just pointing that out here because I'm pretty shit at describing things. (Yes this is important information, I'm very particular about diapers lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude was sitting in his office, staring at his paperwork while completely spacing out yet again. Dedue had left a while ago with Dimitri in his arms to lay him down for his nap. He had cried and protested at first, but when Dedue cradled him in his arms he had fallen asleep almost instantly in true toddler fashion. It was quite the sweet scene.</p>
<p>The white haired man said wanted to check out Claude’s mess of a garden once Dimitri was asleep in the safety of his crib. Claude had no objections to this. His garden was in dire need of tending since he was generally too busy to care much about his palace’s outer appearance. </p>
<p>Since Dedue was probably occupied fighting the weeds outside Claude decided that he should go and check on Dimitri. Of course, just to see if the blond was alright, he most definitely had no ulterior motives at all. </p>
<p>He peeled himself out of his chair and made his way into the hallway. A couple of guards were idly chatting amongst each other and stumbled back into their positions when they saw him approach. Claude just waved them off, they could use a break from time to time too. </p>
<p>He slowly made his way to Dimitri’s room and carefully opened the door, so to not disturb the blond’s nap. </p>
<p>The room was slightly dim and the curtains in front of the tilted, big arched window were lightly swaying in the soft breeze coming in from outside.</p>
<p>Claude quietly slipped in and made sure to close the door behind him before tiptoeing his way over to the oversized crib at the other end of the room. </p>
<p>Dimitri was soundly sleeping as it seemed, surrounded by fluffy blankets and pillows. He was holding his lion plush in his arm and had his pacifier in his mouth, softly suckling in his sleep. His blond hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo, giving him an even more angelic look than usual. </p>
<p>Claude moved in closer to brush some of Dimitri’s hair out of his pretty face to get a better look at him. The long scar over his left eye somehow didn’t take away from his youthful appearance and neither did the five years he spend in the wilderness, apparently. It was truly incomprehensible how he managed to go from utterly terrifying, ripping soldiers apart with his bare hands on the battlefield with an expression that could only be described as insane, to an adorable ‘little’ angel wearing frilly dresses and crying for his Daddy when he was upset or wanted to be held. </p>
<p>‘The duality of a man.’ Claude mused while pushing his rising feelings of jealousy to the side. He definitely didn’t want to be called ‘Daddy’ as well, that would be weird wouldn’t it? He just wanted Dimitri to like him a little bit better…</p>
<p>While Claude was still caught up in the softness of Dimitri’s cheek he came up with an amazing idea, that was surely not of questionable origin at all. </p>
<p>He watched the blond subconsciously suck on his pacifier and decided to give his little plan a try and lightly tugged on it. Surprisingly enough Claude managed to pull it out, even though Dimitri whined a little at the loss but did not seem to have woken up, thankfully. </p>
<p>Now that his mouth was free, Claude started to put his plan into motion by gently tracing his finger over Dimitri’s soft, cherubic lips. The same lips he had fantasized about at night probably one too many times. Lucky for him, Dimitri was still not showing any signs of waking up so, Claude decided to take this a bit further and carefully nudged one of fingers into the blond’s mouth. </p>
<p>Dimitri’s mouth felt incredible, hot and slick, and when he started to gently suck on Claude’s finger like it was the most natural thing in the world, he could feel his cock strain against his pants. The mere thought of his dick sliding in between Dimitri’s lips, fucking his mouth and splattering his cum all over that doll face of his was enough to make Claude lose his mind. </p>
<p>He quickly reached down into his pants to readjust himself. As much as he wanted to just jerk off right here, lost in his fantasy, he didn’t want to make a total mess of himself. Especially if he would have to walk past the guards still hanging around outside in the hallway with cum in his pants. </p>
<p>Before things escalated to far, Claude took a deep breath and carefully slipped his finger out of Dimitri’s mouth to replace it with the pacifier he had placed on the mattress next to him. He surely was grateful for the blond’s deep sleep, Claude thought as he steadied himself against the railing of the crib. He could just leave it at that and let things be, however he was not presented with such a good opportunity every day and should make the most of it. </p>
<p>With thoughts still spinning in his head, he caught himself staring at Dimitri’s chest. Dimitri’s chest was amazing, actually his whole body was. There was one incident when Claude was walking back to his classroom with Hilda, back in his academy days. They were passing the training grounds, where Dimitri was doing some sort of lance training. He must have assumed to be alone because he took of his shirt to wipe of some sweat. Claude got so caught up in that serene image that he had walked straight into a pile of broken training equipment, making him stumble and fall flat on his face. To add insult to injury, Dimitri had noticed and came over, still shirtless, to help him to his feet again, since Hilda had been too busy laughing her ass off. He still painfully remembers stuttering words of thanks before running off red-faced, entirely unlike his usual quick-witted self. The worst was probably the fact that for the next couple of weeks he did not hear the end of it from Hilda, teasing him about that awkward encounter at every opportunity. </p>
<p>Well, now he had his prince right in front of him (sure, not like he ever imagined it to be) and he could stare at his chest for as long as he wanted to, so suck it Hilda. </p>
<p>While Claude still silently rejoiced their reunion, he gently pushed back the light blanket to get a better view. Dimitri was still wearing his short little dress from earlier with a lovely frilly collar. The fabric was really thin to accommodate for the hotter Almyran climate. Thin enough for Claude to notice Dimitri’s perfectly pink nipples shining through. </p>
<p>Presented with another great opportunity, Claude very carefully pinch one between his fingers. However, once Dimitri whined again, a bit louder this time, he decided to better leave it at that. Claude didn’t want to risk the blond waking up. Instead, he rather focused on something else. There was something he really wanted to look at and now was the perfect time. </p>
<p>Claude moved to the end of the crib and grabbed the blanket again, hiking it up far enough to properly see the lower half of Dimitri’s body. His dress was quite short, barely covering the thick diaper spreading his legs apart. It was kind of cute with the matching diaper cover, adding to his babyish looks. </p>
<p>Maybe Claude should check if he needed a change, of course with no ulterior motives. He carefully moved some of the frilly fabric out of the way and started untying the little ribbon around Dimitri’s waist. Once he got the ribbon loose, he started to unwrap the cover as well as the soft cloth between the blond’s legs. Hopefully he could put it back together once he was finished at least halfway decent. These diapers sure where more complicated than Claude thought… </p>
<p>When he managed to pull the final cloth down, Claude was greeted with Dimitri’s dainty little cock. The first time Claude had seen it he had been nothing short of delighted. It was such an adorable little dick, completely different from how he had imagined it in his late-night endeavors. He had always thought that Dimitri would be… bigger? Kind of befitting his height and intimidating stature, however this was so much better. Claude also had to marvel at how hairless Dimitri was. He had no facial hair at all, as well as seemingly no pubic hair. Only some barely visible blond fuzz on arms and legs. </p>
<p>While Claude was still admiring Dimitri’s lover body in it’s full glory, he took the cute little dick in-between his fingers. It was slightly wet from presumably pee and slick with the oil Dedue used during their diaper changes. Claude tried to kind of rub it a little bit, just to see where this would lead him. Dimitri just whined quietly and shifted a little in his sleep. Before Claude even knew what was happening, he watched a little bit of clear pee dribble down his hands. Claude sure was surprised by Dimitri’s little accident, but it was really adorable, wetting himself in his sleep like a helpless baby. </p>
<p>Still mesmerized by the cute little dick between Claude’s fingers, he gently moved a bit lower and cupped Dimitri’s equally cute ball in his hand. He tried to gently squeeze them as carefully as possible but decided to rather stop there. If Dimitri were to wake up now this would be very hard to explain. Well, Claude could just say he was changing the blond’s diaper, but then he would have to figure out how to actually do just that. Instead, he decided to quickly wipe his hand off on the dry part of Dimitri’s diaper. Now he just had to put everything back together, which seemed easier said than done. Claude decided that he would just leave that to Dedue while he finished tying the ribbon back around Dimitri’s thin waist. It actually did not look half bad. </p>
<p>Once he had managed the most difficult part, Claude simply took the blanket and carefully tucked the blond back in. He didn’t want him to be cold after all. </p>
<p>For a moment Claude pondered his next cause of action, but in the end, he decided on a quick kiss on Dimitri’s forehead before leaving for his office again, smiling all the way there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading see you in like 3 weeks &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very clueless Claude has to babysit Dimitri and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry that it took me almost a month to write this chapter, but at least it's a bit longer than usual. I'm just very slow (and bad) at writing so that's that. On a side note I have no idea how to do these fancy pragraph breaks and I don't even know what they're called (meaning I can't even google it) so please excuse the bad formatting, I don't know how to do that fancy stuff, I am very stupid. Sorry :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude was standing in Dimitri’s room in front of his crib. The blond was laying there surrounded by his pillows and blankets in a very wet diaper. When Dedue had asked him to babysit so he could go finally and retrieve Areadbhar he had been quite excited about the prospect of spending some more time alone with his academy-crush, but he had not expected it to be that difficult. Especially after Dedue had made taking care of Dimitri sound so easy. Just tuck him into bed and kiss him good night, everything else had already been taken care of. Well, that was clearly a lie. When Claude had tried to tuck him in, he noticed his baby’s soggy diaper and decided to take action, which brought him to his current situation. </p>
<p>There he was, the king of Almyra, holding a long piece of cloth in his hands, utterly lost at what to do. He had no idea why this was so difficult to understand, Claude had planned sieges more complicated before and even held the Alliance together for five years despite all odds. So why was he defeated by a simple diaper change. Some master tactician he was. If only he had paid attention when the maid had demonstrated how to do it properly, instead of fantasizing about taking Dimitri by his skinny little waist and fucking him senseless. Now he had to deal with this on his own. </p>
<p>Claude attempted to make sense of the long cloth loop for the last time before giving up with a sigh. He sure was grateful that Dimitri was so cooperative this evening, quietly drinking his chamomile tea from a bottle that Dedue had left for him. Hopefully that at least makes him sleepy… </p>
<p>“Please wait a moment Mitya, I’ll see if I can find something else that works.” </p>
<p>Claude turned on his heel and went into the bathroom to see what he could do. </p>
<p>Upon entering he went straight to the changing table and started rummaging through the shelf on the wall. There were a couple of pre shaped inserts laying around. Claude had no idea what they were for and when he grabbed them, they felt quite thin but oh well, just have to layer them up and it’s gonna work out. Right? </p>
<p>It’s not like he had a choice anyway, so Claude just shrugged and took the diaper cream and powder that he had seen Dedue use, as well as a wet cloth before heading back to Dimitri’s side. </p>
<p>Back at the crib Dimitri was still busy with his bottle as Claude got to work, pulling away the wet cloth and replacing it with the new one. The prospect of finally getting to thoroughly take a look at Dimitri’s little dick sure was exciting… better not let his thoughts wander too much.<br/>
Claude started by carefully wiping Dimitri clean of any remaining powder before scooping some of the diaper cream on his finger. The blond didn’t even complain when Claude lifted his legs to very gently apply it between his cheeks. The temptation to take his finger and teasingly run it along Dimitri’s rim and just finger him like that was strong, but Claude decided to better stop before things were going way too out of hand and moved on to powder instead. </p>
<p>Satisfied with his work, he started to tie the diaper cover back around Dimitri’s waist as securely as he could manage. Just when Claude was about to pull the blond’s little dress back down, he decided to at least have some fun. </p>
<p>“Such a cute tummy you have.” Claude smiled and softly ran his fingers over Dimitri’s abs, earning himself a blushy little giggle. </p>
<p>“Well, all done now.” He gently took the bottle from Dimitri’s hands, replaced the rubber tip with a pacifier and pulled up his blanket to tuck him into bed. </p>
<p>“Good night, Mitya.” Claude ran his fingers trough the blond silky hair one last time and turned towards the door. </p>
<p>Just when he was about to leave the room, he heard a quiet sniffle and once Claude turned around to see what was wrong, Dimitri was sitting up in his crib, lip quivering. Oh dear, anything but this. He was not prepared to handle this. As Claude walked back the blond was already crying. Great. Now he definitely was panicking, frantically running trough all the things he could come up with to comfort an upset child. </p>
<p>Dimitri was already fed from what Claude knew from Dedue and he had changed his baby’s diaper as well so that was out of the question. He could read him a story, but most of the books in his library were on military strategy or other hardly child friendly things, so that was not an option. Maybe he could sing a lullaby, unfortunately he didn’t really know any. He also was not really in the mood for singing. Dedue always rocked Dimitri in his arms when he was upset, however unlike Dedue, Claude was not a giant and really doubted that he could just carry the taller man like that. Just shoving a pacifier in his mouth to shut him up didn’t seem like the best solution either. In the end Claude opted for gently stroking Dimitri’s hair, who despite Claude’s best effort was still crying. </p>
<p>“D-Daddy…” Dimitri eventually managed to choke out in between sobs. </p>
<p>Ah. That made sense, he missed Dedue, or rather his ‘Daddy’. He usually was with him, even back in their time at the academy, so it made sense that he was so inconsolable. </p>
<p>“I know you’re upset, but your Daddy is on an important mission tonight. But don’t worry, if you’re a good boy and go to sleep then he will be back sooner than you will realize.”</p>
<p>“I want Daddy…” Whatever Claude was saying didn’t seem to work and Dimitri sniffled some more.</p>
<p>Claude was slowly starting to get desperate for a solution, wiping some hair out of his face with a sigh. Nothing he had tried seemed to work. Maybe Dimitri just didn’t want to sleep alone… </p>
<p>“Are you scared of sleeping alone, Mitya?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Dimitri nodded and held out his arms. </p>
<p>How sweet. Cuddling with Dimitri seemed very exciting indeed, however Claude really wasn’t in the mood to either squeeze himself into the crib with him, or just stand there for an eternity waiting for him to eventually fall asleep. If only he could take Dimitri to his own bedroom…Well he could, nobody was stopping him. The more pressing question was how. Claude already knew that Dimitri was not that heavy, just tall with long beautiful legs. Once again he cursed his lacking height and decided on a slightly unconventional solution. </p>
<p>“Alright baby boy let’s go.” Claude leaned over and pulled Dimitri over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A very cute sack of potatoes. </p>
<p>Poor Dimitri seemed to be startled into silence by this. Claude just smiled to himself and gently patted his padded backside, before heading out the door into the hallway. Fortunately, the guards were patrolling a different part of the castle around this time, so at least no one was there to witness this rather odd scene. </p>
<p>Finally at his bedroom door, Claude could feel his legs threatening to buckle while fumbling with the handle. He sighed in relief once he got it open and threw Dimitri on the bed as carefully as he could muster. Now the blond was just laying there, helplessly on his back, one big blue, one white eye staring back at him. How was he so damn cute? </p>
<p>While still staring at Dimitri, face flushed from crying like he was a piece of art, Claude slid his hands under his baby’s arms and helped him to sit up properly. </p>
<p>“See there we go, good boy.” He praised while softly stroking Dimitri’s soft hair again. </p>
<p>While he seemingly enjoyed the praise, Dimitri was anxiously playing with the hem of his nightgown. As Claude noted that Dimitri obviously liked praise, he realized one important thing was missing. </p>
<p>“Do you need your little plushie, Mitya? Would you like me to get it for you?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Dimitri slowly nodded. </p>
<p>Claude turned, but when he tried to walk away, he felt a small tuck on his shirt. Dimitri was holding onto him for some reason. It was incredibly cute, he had to admit, however, he just wanted to get this over with so he could finally slip into bed as well.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry, I promise that I’ll hurry up.” Claude mustered his most sympathetic smile and to try and convince Dimitri to let go. Fortunately, his tactics seemed to work this time so he could finally turn to leave the room to hurry down the corridor to the guestroom turned nursery. </p>
<p>Once in there Claude started to look for all the things he needed. The lion plush as well as one of the many pacifiers Dimitri had were still in the crib. He also took the blanket with him as well. As much as Claude wanted to just pull the blond under his own blanket to do rather questionable things to him, he seriously needed to keep his thoughts from wandering. </p>
<p>Now quipped with all he needed he could finally head back, past one of his maids in the hallway. She just stared at Claude in confusion, so much so that that poor woman almost dropped her basket full of laundry. Well, it was an unlikely sight, seeing Claude outside of his office so early in the evening, carrying a big stuffed toy no less. He just kept on walking, wishing her a good night before disappearing into his bedroom. </p>
<p>While he was gone Dimitri had sort of flopped down onto the bed, knees pulled to his chest, dress hiked up far enough to show off his cute, padded backside. </p>
<p>“It’s nice that you’re showing me your cute butt, but let’s get you tucked in before you get cold in your little dress.” Claude teased as he handed Dimitri his lion plush and covered him with his blanket. </p>
<p>The teasing clearly worked because he could see the blond’s pretty face flush a lovely pink color, facial expression turning into the same he made when Dedue made him take a nap against his will. Not for long though, since Claude quickly pushed the pacifier in his mouth to avoid any complaints.</p>
<p>Usually this was hardly the time Claude went to bed himself but laying down next to his former academy-crush seemed far too tantalizing to pass up. There was still some paperwork left unfinished on his desk, but he could take care of that tomorrow… probably. </p>
<p>Claude circled around the bed, looking for some spare clothes to wear. He usually slept naked, but with Dimitri next to him that would definitely look wrong. Additionally, he could seriously do without Dedue trying to strangle him for daring to do questionable things to his little prince. </p>
<p>In the end he settled for a light linen shirt he found on his chair and his underwear before sliding into bed. It was better than nothing and comfortable enough. </p>
<p>Once Claude settled down, he decided to read for a bit, since Dimitri was still awake next to him. It was quite distracting, he had read the same page at least five times now, without even noticing it. When he looked over his shoulder Dimitri was shyly hiding behind his big plushie. It was truly sweet, and Claude would love to just squeeze him into his arms. Well, he could try… it wouldn’t hurt, would it? He sighed and gave up on his book and put it back on the bedside table and gently patted his chest in the hope that Dimitri would come closer. Against his expectations the blond shifted a little and rolled up to Claude, laying his head on his chest. Claude felt like he was going to catch on fire, gently running his fingers over Dimitri’s back while he was softly breathing against his chest. After daydreaming about this for years, even when it seemed hopeless, this was like a dream come true, even if the situation was unusual to say the least. Claude considered going back to reading, but what little was left of his concentration was gone now anyway, so he didn’t bother and continued to stroke Dimitri’s back, still trying to process what was happening. </p>
<p>After this long evening of taking care of his baby and dealing with the mountain of his own conflicted feelings, Claude was exhausted and decided it would be better to just go to sleep instead. He turned to his side, pulling Dimitri into his arms and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to sleep, okay?”</p><hr/>
<p>**********************************</p><hr/>
<p>Claude woke up to soft sobs next to him. He looked around, confused hand reaching for the dagger he kept in his bedside table. Wait… no that’s not right. There was no assassin out to get him, he was in his castle, in his own bed. Claude sighed and let himself fall back on his pillow. </p>
<p>Another soft sob next to him. Right, Dimitri was still here. Claude turned to face him to see what was wrong. Dimitri was still softly crying in his sleep, poor thing. Maybe he was having a nightmare.</p>
<p>He remembered all the times he had nightmares as a young child and nobody to comfort him, so he felt almost obligated to do his best to make Dimitri feel better. </p>
<p> “Hey, Mitya are you okay?” Claude gently ran a hand trough Dimitri’s hair. </p>
<p>“Did you have a bad dream?” Dimitri quietly sniffled again and grabbed the front of Claude’s shirt. Thank the goodness he actually wore a shirt, otherwise his chest hair would have been gone for. </p>
<p>“Everything is fine, I’m here for you.” He pulled Dimitri closer into his arms and rubbed small circles into his back in an effort to comfort him. </p>
<p>After holding him like this for a while, with no real improvement in the sleeping department he wanted to see if there was anything else that was maybe bothering his baby. Maybe he needed a change or a bottle of milk or something else like that… </p>
<p>He carefully took his free hand and innocently moved it between Dimitri’s legs to give his diaper a good squeeze, just to see if it was wet of course. To his surprise Dimitri moaned against his pacifier and bucked his hips into Claude’s touch. How interesting… He decided to get a little bit bolder and quickly slipped his hand inside of Dimitri’s diaper. It was a little wet, but not like piss, way too sticky for that. It was more like… cum? A mischievous smile spread on Claude’s face and he moved his hand a bit more only to be poked by Dimitri’s little erection. No wonder he couldn’t fall asleep like that, what man could? In any case, Claude decided that this little problem needed some care, and he was honored with the very important task. </p>
<p>“Would you like some help with that?” Claude gently traced a finger over the small length. </p>
<p>“Hmm~” Dimitri moaned in response. </p>
<p>Well, that was as coherent of a response he was going to get. Claude wrapped three fingers around Dimitri’s dick and started stroking. He moved much slower and with less strength that he would on himself. While he was fairly certain that Dimitri was the opposite of fragile, something about the whole situation made him appeal so delicate in his arms, Claude didn’t dare to be anything less than gentle. He considered taking the pacifier out of Dimitri’s mouth to kiss him but decided to better leave it in as to not risk the whole castle hearing the now muffled moans.  </p>
<p>As he was busy with the small dick in one hand, his own erection started to strain against his underwear uncomfortably. He considered jerking off himself, but that would just distract him. There was something he fantasized about for a long time and since he already had Dimitri’s little dick in his hand he might as well give it a try. </p>
<p>Claude was almost caught in his fantasy when Dimitri came all over his hand. The amount of cum was a little pathetic, honestly, but cute nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Good boy, Mitya.” Claude praised and wiped his hand off on his shirt. “How about we try something else before we go back to bed?”</p>
<p>Dimitri raised his head in interest, despite being clearly exhausted from his previous endeavor.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you are thirsty after this… would you like some ‘special’ milk?” That’s it. If hell was real, he was definitely going there after this. Also… special milk? What in Sothis’s name was wrong with him?</p>
<p>Despite Claude’s cringeworthy phrasing Dimitri still looked at him with childlike innocence, but not without interest. Dimitri always seemed like the kind of guy who didn’t know what sex was, far too oblivious and naive for his own good and it seemed like Claude was once again right in his assumptions. At least that’s what he thought. There was only one way to find out. </p>
<p>He turned to prop up his pillows against the headboard of his bed and sat himself up. Next he threw off his blanket revealing the very obvious erection bulging against his underwear. Dimitri still stared at him head tilted in confusion. No turning back now. </p>
<p>He pushed the last bit of fabric separating his dick from freedom, letting it spring out and flop on his stomach. Claude could swear he heard a small gasp from Dimitri, rightfully so, he thought with a smirk. His dick was most certainly above average in length and he knew it. </p>
<p>“If you’re a good boy and suck on it just like on your bottle, I’ll give you some milk too…” Claude gave his erection a drawn-out stroke. </p>
<p>“Would you like to give it a try?” </p>
<p>Dimitri hesitantly nodded and Claude took his cue and slowly pulled the pacifier out of his mouth to place it on his bedside table. </p>
<p>With hands now shaking in anticipation Claude coaxed Dimitri’s head towards his crotch, until his pretty blond head was just above his cock. To his surprise Dimitri did not seem all that hesitant anymore and Claude watched as he parted his soft pink lips to take the tip of his dick into his hot mouth. </p>
<p>It felt incredible. It almost sent Claude over the edge with pleasure before he managed to pull himself together. He could cum just from the scene unfolding in front of him alone. Dimitri shrouded in pretty frills laying on his stomach with Claude’s dick in his mouth, his hair softly falling into his beautiful face.</p>
<p>Despite the blond’s clear inexperience, he still managed to do a stellar job, Claude noted. He was suckling on the tip, quite literally like he did with his bottles, but that just added to the overall appeal. </p>
<p>“Such a good little boy you are, you’re doing so well.” He brought his hand onto Dimitri’s head and started to absentmindedly run his fingers trough the silky locks. </p>
<p>While Claude was already more that satisfied with just that, he still wanted to push his luck some more. In an attempt to get Dimitri to take more than just his tip he gently pushed his head down inch by inch until he felt Dimitri’s tongue press against his dick. Poor baby was drooling a little while he tried to take all of it.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so good for me.” Claude praised. </p>
<p>He took Dimitri’s head in his hands to help him move up and down instead of just suckling. Now with the additional movement he could feel himself coming close, aching for release. Dimitri’s mouth was truly divine.  </p>
<p>He thrust himself forward, even deeper into Dimitri’s mouth until he finally finished with a grunt, coming down the blond’s throat. It was far too much cum for him to swallow all at once and when Claude pulled out of Dimitri’s mouth there was some of thick white fluid mixed with saliva still dribbling down his chin. Claude was almost shocked by that obscene display he caused, his innocent baby with all that cum on his pretty face. He was taken out of his daze however once he noticed that he didn’t have anything to wipe Dimitri’s face with. He looked around the room in the hopes of finding something suitable there, but gave up when nothing caught his eye. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Claude took off his shirt to use as a makeshift cloth to wipe Dimitri’s face with. </p>
<p>“You did so well, almost swallowed all of.” Claude gently patted Dimitri’s head while praising him. The blond seemed pleased enough, leaning into his touch and Claude was more than happy to return the favor, sliding down on the mattress to pull him back into his arms. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time that we go back to sleep, don’t you think?” Claude said and grabbed the pacifier from his bedside table to gently push it back between Dimitri’s lips. </p>
<p>Dimitri sleepily cuddled up to him and was already drifting off to sleep when Claude pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before he settled down to sleep as well. He sighed when he remembered all the unfinished paperwork still piling up on his desk, but at least for now, none of it mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, see you in a month! &lt;3 </p>
<p>(Also if you're really bored please talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cabbage17692780">Twitter</a> I'm longing for human interaction.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. </p>
<p>Shout out to my boyfriend for beta reading this. He took infinite psychic damage in the process.  </p>
<p>If you want to talk about Dimitri come to my <a href="https://twitter.com/cabbage17692780">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>